


Holiday Surprise

by ChubbyGhostQuinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Jewish Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Ana Amari, Mentioned Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Mentioned Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Mentioned Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Mentioned Winston (Overwatch), Post-Recall, Roadrat Secret Santa, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyGhostQuinn/pseuds/ChubbyGhostQuinn
Summary: Jamison has been planning this surprise for his boyfriend, Mako, for months. Now it's Christmas, and he has to pull it off through Mako's suspicions.





	Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Secret Santa event! I hope Whiskey loves it, even though it's a little long for a Secret Santa fic haha  
> Here's enough sweet fluff to give you diabetes!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

This was going to be perfect, he was sure. Jamison had managed to keep the entire surprise a secret from Mako. He didn’t know how he’d have done it if not for the help of the Overwatch team holding items for him. No way was he able to do something so big before since he and Mako always shared a living space, but now he had the freedom to make this as big and beautiful as he wanted.

While Jamison would have loved having a few explosives here and there, he decided through a few conversations with his teammates that giving Mako a heart attack during the holidays wouldn’t be a very good idea. That, of course, didn’t mean he didn’t have a few surprises in mind for his lover. 

Jamison ran around base all week, practically bursting with excitement. It had taken everything in him not to expose everything he had in mind for Mako at his first chance. Several times throughout the month he’d been asked by Mako, the only man who didn’t know his plans,

_“Are you okay, Jaime?”_

He wasn’t, but he could pretend like he was just excited for his first real Christmas. In reality it was so much more than that.

_“Are you sure you’re alright, Rat? You’re acting…” a pause for thought, “crazier than usual.”_

Of course Jamison was okay! He was more than okay. He was so excited he could burst at the seams. Instead he just blamed it on the season, or having won a game against Hana, or Ana had made him really good tea. He could tell Mako didn’t really believe him, but that was alright since he didn’t push it. It wasn’t the first time Jamison had gone through such an excitable phase. He could barely sleep the first time he’d seen snow. 

-

Three days before Christmas, Jamison had just gotten back from doing an inventory with Jack and Lúcio, making sure he had everything he wanted for his surprise. He was practically skipping down the hall on his way back, planning the placement of everything in his mind. 

He walked into he and Mako’s shared quarters to see Mako sitting there, mask off to expose his warm eyes and stern face. Jamison’s heart leapt with affection and intimidation, grinning a bit sideways at him, 

“What’s goin’ on, mate?”

“Jamie, what’s been going on?” Mako asked suspiciously, sitting on their bed and looking at him.

Jamison awkwardly closed the door, pressing his lips together a moment, “Whaddya mean, Roadie?”

“You know what I mean. You’ve been skittish and won’t sleep. You’re going out a lot, and you hardly talk to me.”

Jamison hesitated, hands splayed against the cold metal of the door. He realised that he was probably being weirder than he’d thought. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Mako because every other word he felt his secret pushing at his lips! He’d rather die than give it away!

His heart hurt a bit when he realised that Mako was being honest with his concern. That meant this had been eating at him for a long time. He knew emotions weren’t easy for Mako, and he’d been too caught up in his own. He walked towards Mako, and the other man averted his gaze to his hands in his lap.

Jamison sat next to him, grinning sweetly and hugging him, “If you think I’m mad at you, I’m not! I was just…” he hated having to lie to Mako, but it was necessary for right now.

“I was helping Hana n’ Lúcio with their Christmas shopping!” he said, “I’m super excited about it! I got a few things for everyone too, and,” a small truth, “I don’t wanna risk spoiling what I got you!”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Mako said, leaning into Jamison’s embrace.

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to! Just something small! Honest!”

Mako pursed his lips a bit, but nodded, “Alright, if it’s not too much.” 

Jamison kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, “Not too much! Don’t worry!”

-

It was Christmas Eve night, and Jamison felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He lay in bed next to Mako, curled up in his boxers and pretending to be asleep. Quiet snores escaped his lips, faked so that Mako wouldn’t think he was awake. He’d learned he had to do that the last time he’d tried to stay up late. 

Mako lay in bed next to him, his mask on to help him breathe as he slept and a large tank of connected to it. Jamison waited for a while after Mako had started snoring to sneak out of the warmth of their bed. He pulled on his arm and leg, then put on some pyjama pants and left the room. He moved so slowly the entire time he was afraid he was going to see the sun start rising through their window despite it being about one in the morning. 

After what felt like a million years, Jamison made it to the hangar and grinned at Hana and Lúcio standing there.

“This better be worth me staying up and being in the cold, Jamie,” Hana said, hair pulled in a bun and a steaming mug in her hand. Lúcio seemed to radiate his endless joy even at the ungodly hour,

“It’s gonna be great, Hana! Don’t worry! We’ve gotta do this now so we know what we’re gonna do tomorrow!” He said, smiling.

Jamison clapped his hands together, grinning as he looked at the open, outside area, “Alright, mates. Let’s get planning!”

-

Jamison woke up when he felt Mako start to move, jumping up and feeling like he’d been drained of any energy he’d ever had. He blinked slowly, watching as Mako detached the connection between his mask and the tank. He tightened the valve to keep the tank from leaking.

Jamison rubbed his eyes gently, groaning as his brain worked to catch up. He gasped, instantly energized as he grabbed Mako’s arm, 

“Mako!! It’s Christmas! Oh my God!” he got up, bouncing happily and almost toppling over as he tried to put his arm and leg on. Mako nodded, grunting and grabbing a hair tie off of the bedside table to pull his hair out of his face. Mako was quiet to wake up, just like all other times. 

Jamison grinned, “Excited?” he hoped Mako was. It would be their first real holiday where they could relax and enjoy it!

“No running from the pigs or struggling to survive!” Jamison said, thinking about the decorations he and his friends had put up, “Just good friends and good times, yeah?”

Mako nodded his agreement, “Sure. It’ll be nice.”

Jamison took that as outstanding joy, nodding and bouncing on slightly, “Let’s grab some grub, yeah?” 

Mako stood and stretched slowly, yawning. Jamison let Mako get dressed and led him to the cafeteria, excited to get started on decorating.

-

Mako finished his breakfast unceremoniously, listening to Jamison and his friends talk excitedly about Christmas and presents. He knew they were planning to exchange gifts later on in the day, when everyone wouldn’t be busy. He didn’t really share the same joy as everyone else about Christmas, feeling like it was more of just a regular day like any other. He’d talked to Jack about the holidays, and found that the Jewish man lacked the enthusiasm for Christmas as everyone else too. It was almost funny, most of the older people actually shared that feeling. Torbjörn celebrated mostly for his kids and grandkids, Ana wasn’t too big on the holiday anymore but she didn’t mind it. Reinhardt, however, had been overly excited the entire month. 

Mako went to his room and brushed his teeth and hair, putting his mask right back on after he was done and headed out to see if he had to do anything. Around Watchpoint: Gibraltar, everyone had to pitch in to help the underfunded Overwatch stay afloat. Mako liked it, actually. He felt like he’d go crazy if he didn’t have any responsibility. 

He listened as Torbjörn requested his help moving some boxes. He followed him to a room and moved boxes in there to shelves and other areas to make more room. After he was done, he went to help Reinhardt clean the workout room. It was almost comical to see Reinhardt in his Christmas sweater and Santa hat mop the floor.

After he was done with that, he was pulled away by Lena to help file through some of Winston’s paperwork, which was strange. He wasn’t ever considered a paperwork kind of person, but he wasn’t going to waste the breath to point it out. He just carried the boxes of papers for Lena and helped sort some of them out. Once he was done with that, he helped Ana, Jesse, and Genji all clean the cafeteria. He thought he was done, but then Angela asked him to deliver some papers to several people all around base. He noticed the hangar was closed off as he walked by. He thought about this a moment, but then sighed when Hana came up and asked if he could help her carry a Christmas gift that was too heavy for her. He agreed, following her.

By the time he was done with everything everyone wanted him to do, it was evening. He had time for a fast shower before he heard Reinhardt’s excited voice outside his bedroom door, 

“Mako, my friend! It is time to open gifts!!” Mako pulled his damp hair into a ponytail and put on his mask, grunting slightly as he grabbed the gifts he’d bought for a few of the people he was around regularly. He noticed Jamison had already grabbed his gifts, but Jamison was probably running around all day anyways today.

He walked with Reinhardt, who was carrying a huge bag of presents. He wondered a moment why Reinhardt was so excited for the holiday, but it also couldn’t be a surprise considering how Reinhardt had so far gone above and beyond with every single holiday and birthday to date anyways.

Walking down the hall, he saw the hangar was open and could hear Christmas music. He put together that they would be exchanging gifts there. If that was true, then why was it closed off?

He turned the corner and saw the hangar filled with people all in some sort of holiday garb. He could smell barbeque and saw Jack working the grill, tapping his foot to the music that was playing. Looking past the people, he saw the decorations. There was a tree set up with baubles, lights, and tinsel all over it. There was a shining star at the top, but looking closer he saw a glittery kiwi bird within the metal of the star. 

There was garlands decorating the walls along with sheer white fabric that laced everything. There was chairs and tables set up, upon each a centerpiece of Pohutukawa flowers and white roses. Fairy lights lit everything up with a soft glow. He saw desserts laid out on a table from all sorts of countries, a pavlova catching his eye. He was definitely grabbing some of that.

Mako thought everything was very pretty overall, and his suspicions were confirmed when Jamison came bounding over to Mako, wearing an actual pair of pants and a yellow long sleeve shirt. Mako figured Jamison was cold. Even Mako was thankful he’d worn a shirt at least. 

“Like what I did?” Jamison asked excitedly. Mako nodded his agreement, looking around at everything again. The Aussie grinned, pulling Mako down a bit and kissing the nose of his mask. Mako felt a little embarrassed at the public display of affection, but he headed towards the tree and set his gifts underneath it with Reinhardt’s bag. 

“I got to decorate it all! I made sure to have some stuff for you!” Jamison gushed. Mako appreciated it. Honestly it was the best gift he’d ever gotten. All this trouble for him? Jamison’s enthusiasm would never cease to amaze him.

“That’s why I was busy all day, huh? Had to set everything up?” Mako mused.

Jamison blushed a little, laughing and nodding, “Yeah, didn’t wanna ruin the surprise!” he said. Mako nodded and chuckled softly, 

“It worked. Had to take a shower.”

“Wondered why you smelled like a daisy!” Jamison said, laughing. He took Mako by the hand, heading over to the group around Jack. Mako got a plate of veggie barbeque and chips, heading to a table with Jamison’s friends. He sat down and took off his mask, listening as Jamison chattered with his friends excitedly. He noticed Jamison’s leg bouncing at a mile a minute, and could hear Reinhardt’s excited laughing at another table. 

Mako just appreciated the taste of his veggie burger. He’d never admit it, but Jack’s cooking was to die for. He drank a bottle of water as well, wondering how Jamison managed to drink a cold boba tea when he was already shivering.

Not too long after everyone was done eating, Reinhardt stood up, 

“We will open gifts now! Let us gather around the tree!” he pulled Torbjörn and Ana along with him to gather around the tree. Hana, Lúcio, and Jamison went to join the group as well, chattering still to each other about things he couldn’t follow because of the speed of their chatter. Mako sat on the ground between Winston and Jamison. Reinhardt began passing around the gifts with Hana’s help. 

Mako got a few things from Reinhardt, Jack, Hana, and Lúcio. Reinhardt got him a tool kit for his motorcycle. Jack got him barbeque supplies, as that was their main bonding subject. Hana and Lúcio got him some stuffed animals and had actually drawn him some things. The one he liked the most was one Hana, Lúcio, and Jamison had all worked on together, clearly. There was a big pig sleeping between a dancing frog, a rat with a bomb, and a bunny rabbit playing on a handheld video game. They were in a field of flowers. He got several from Jamison alone, most of them pig or pachimari related but some of them being shirts with funny sayings and other items for his motorcycle. 

He opened all of his gifts quickly, thanking them quietly. He sat for a while, content to just watch everyone open their gifts excitedly. He admired some of the things people got, thinking about how well their items fit them. 

Hana and Lúcio both loved the gifts he’d gotten them, some hanging decorations for their phones and matching pink and green onesies. Reinhardt took him in a big bear hug when he opened the armor polish and storybooks Mako had gotten him. Mako patted his shoulder a bit, finding the man a little overwhelming but sweet nonetheless. Jack thanked him honestly when he opened the cookbook, offering to cook with him sometime. 

Jamison practically screeched over every single thing Mako had gotten him from the phone decoration to match his friends all the way to the toolbox and the box of bandages with cute characters on them and the gift card to a boba shop. There were several other things Mako had gotten Jamison as well, having spent most of the money on his trip on his boyfriend. 

Mako thought they were done as Ana thanked Fareeha for the gifts she’d gotten, but as he was about to get up Reinhardt spoke happily, 

“Mako, my friend! I believe you have forgotten one gift!” 

Mako’s brow creased slightly, and he shook his head, “No, I got them all I think.” He shuffled some wrapping paper around to make sure, but didn’t find anything.

Jamison grinned, “No, I didn’t get to give you one of ‘em!”

Mako frowned, “What?”

Jamison hopped to his feet, still smiling and looking down at Mako where he sat on the ground. Mako thought he looked funny wearing the sweater Hana and Lúcio had gotten him, a blue one with a bomb knitted on and the words, ‘It’s lit!’

“Mako Rutledge, these many years I’ve been with you have been the best ones of my life!” Jamison started, “You didn’t have to come and save my arse, but you always did anyways! And since that day we left the bar, we’ve been the best of friends. I remember looking at you and realising that I loved you more than anything in this world,” his voice cracked, “I was so shocked to find out that you loved me too. Since that day, Mako, you’ve made me a better person. I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you. You make my every day better, even when I feel like the world is ending. I never want that feeling to end.”

Embarrassment burned deep in Mako’s chest at Jamison saying all this in front of everyone. He was glad he had the mask, because he was positive that he was blushing. He could feel everyone looking at him right now.

Mako’s heart dropped when Jamison got down on one knee, pulling a small, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a plain, shining silver ring with a stripe of gold through it. There was a smile on his face and tears in his amber eyes,

“Mako Rutledge, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Mako was stuck, eyes wide and mouth open. He felt like he was made of ice, but his entire body was burning at the same time. He couldn’t get the words out

-

Jamison’s heart pounded as he knelt before Mako, feeling everyone’s grinning faces aimed at him. His hands shook slightly with anxiety. He’d planned this for months, and now?

Mako wasn’t saying anything, and it was quiet all around save for the music still playing. Mako’s hands twitched a bit in his lap, squeezing a stuffed pig he’d gotten, but still no words. 

Jamison’s heart picked up. This was a mistake. Mako wasn’t ready. Of course he wasn’t ready! And he’d done this in front of God and everyone. Mako probably felt pressured. He was awful, wasn’t he? 

He opened his mouth to apologise, try and take it back, but before he could he heard a quiet rasp.

“What?” Jamison asked. That couldn’t have possibly been a…?

“Yes,” Mako said, voice softer than he was used to, “I’ll marry you.”

Jamison screamed his joy, leaping to his feet just to tackle Mako into a tight hug. Everyone around them was cheering and clapping, Hana and Lúcio whistling loudly. Tension melted off of Jamison immediately, feeling Mako hold him with one arm.

“Thank you, Roadie!” he said, voice cracking again. He rubbed the tears from his eyes so he could see what he was doing. He sat back on his haunches and took the ring out, taking Mako’s left hand and slipping the ring on. It fit perfectly, to Jamison’s relief. It had been a little hard to find a ring large enough and he was afraid it still wasn’t right. He’d stolen one of Mako’s rings to be sure it was right, but the anxiety wouldn’t leave. 

Mako admired the ring for a moment, and Jamison could feel the joy radiating from Mako without having to see his face. It was in the relaxation of his shoulders, the quiet laughing, and the gentle hand on Jamison’s hip. 

-

The rest of the Christmas party was filled with happiness and congratulations and suggestions about the wedding. Ana offered to take Jamison to get a matching ring for himself, something that had slipped his mind at the time. 

Mako was embarrassed by all the attention, but didn’t reject it either. That’s how everyone knew how happy he was. He talked willingly with Reinhardt and Jack, both of them congratulating him and giving him pats on the back. 

Jamison got a lot of congratulations and hugs and was surrounded by people the entire time. That meant Mako was too, but he tried to keep the attention off of his fiance as much as possible. Everyone was dying, however, to see the ring. Everyone agreed it was beautiful and fit their styles perfectly. 

Hana laughed when she said she wasn’t sure he was going to pull it off. Jamison had to admit that he’d almost not done it at all but then Reinhardt had prompted him.

“I knew you were going to try and back out, Jamie!” Reinhardt boasted, “Couldn’t let that happen!”

They all talked more over desserts, and Mako was in quiet bliss with his beautiful ring and pavlova. 

After the party was over, everyone dispersed with the decision to clean up later. Mako walked with Jamison to their room in comfortable silence, carrying their gifts together. They entered their room and set the gifts on the ground to be put away later. 

Mako melted into the bed with Jamison on top of him, cuddled into his chest. Mako couldn’t find words to summarise how he felt, but he didn’t need to. Instead, he took off his mask and kissed Jamison tenderly. The other man, relaxed with the food and party, kissed back with no rush.

“I love you, Mako,” Jamison said earnestly.

“Love you too,” Mako said, sighing slowly and tucking an arm under his head.

“Merry Christmas!” Jamison smiled, rubbing circles in Mako’s chest and looking at the ring on Mako’s other hand.

“Merry Christmas,” Mako said, still admiring the ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this? Find me at:  
> \- chubbyghost on Tumblr  
> \- @chubbyghost3 on twitter!  
> \- chubbyghost on Pillowfort.io


End file.
